He Who Fights The Past
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Warnings: Substance abuse, alcoholism Harry enters a depression after the war and leans to alcohol to cope, until Charlie helps him get sober


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Criminology Task 8: Drug-Dealing - Write about substance abuse.

Beta:

Word Count: 1132

Warnings: Substance abuse, alcoholism

Note: AU- Harry enters a depression after the war and leans to alcohol to cope.

Title: He Who Fights The Past

* * *

The Golden Snitch:

Nautical Ship:

Implausible Canon: Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley - S.S. Dragon Scars

Ollivanders: Dragon heartstring: Core: Write about Charlie Weasley.

* * *

Charlie was worried about him. He didn't worry easily, he was a dragon wrangler for goodness sake. Charlie understood the war had been hard to deal with, he had dragon scars himself that hasn't healed yet.

"There's a reason we're not friends anymore," Harry shot at Charlie when confronted one day.

"What exactly is the reason then?" Charlie asked him.

Harry was sitting on the grass in the lawn, munching a cheeseburger. Charlie was determined not to be chased away this time. He looked like he hadn't washed in weeks; his beard was shaggy and matted.

"Because Ron thinks he is too cool to hang out with me," Harry muttered in between bites. Harry had a plastic 500ml Coke bottle next to him, but Charlie wasn't sure it was just cool drink in the bottle. He took a swig from the bottle, and Charlie swore he could smell the booze from a mile away.

"Harry, you know I care about you, please let me help you," Charlie begged.

"I have heard this all before, Harry, we love you, Harry, get better. I am tired of people thinking they can help me, so take your empty words your broken promises," Harry said.

Charlie sighed and turned to leave, he knew that he would get through to the Harry he used to know, but perhaps not just yet.

"Feel free to poke around for souvenirs if you wish," Harry shot at a retreating Charlie's back. Charlie was picking up bottles, it was clear Harry wasn't cleaning up after himself.

"I have a plan," Charlie insisted.

"What's that?" Ron asked, mildly annoyed that his brother had taken it upon himself to try and help someone who didn't want their help. Harry definitely had some issues he was struggling with after the war, but he needed to admit he had a problem before anyone could help him.

"What if we spray him down with a garden hose?" Charlie said.

Ron looked at his older brother, eyebrow raised.

"What? I said I had a plan, not a good plan," Charlie said, raising his hands in the air.

"Char, he is an alcoholic, he drinks to forget, he won't admit there is a problem so we can't help him," Ron said. The brothers were sitting by the poolside; Hermione was inside tending to Rose.

"I still love him," Charlie admitted reluctantly.

"I know you do, brother, but he isn't that man anymore," Ron said with a sigh.

"It's time for a fresh start," Charlie insisted. "I vow to find the man I used to love."

Ron wasn't convinced, but Charlie knew he could help Harry out of this dark spiral.

Ron often wondered how the relationship between Harry and his brother would have gone, had Harry not sunk into a depression he only managed to fight off using alcohol. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry were doing more than just drinking. His behaviour was inconsistent and irrational. The entire Weasley family believed if he didn't start looking after himself, he would end up in a terrible place.

Charlie walked into Harry's place, seeing the man asleep on the couch, an empty bottle of brandy on the floor next to him. Charlie shook Harry awake, worried about the amount he had consumed. Harry awoke with a start. "What are you doing here?" he retorted.

"I came to make sure you are okay," Charlie said.

"Oh, well, I'm fine. Give me a scotch. I'm starving," Harry said, seeing his empty bottle on the floor.

"I'm not enabling you, I am innocent," Charlie said, only half joking.

"I think I have a problem," Harry said moodily.

"I've noticed," Charlie replied.

"Be a dear and get me more booze then," Harry said.

Charlie sighed deeply; perhaps his brother was right after all. He was going to leave when he noticed he had forgotten his cloak. When he turned back, he found Harry smoking grass in the backyard.

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing," Harry said at the expression of complete hopelessness on Charlie's face.

"Oh come on Harry, you're acting like a spoiled child," Charlie said.

"Ha! I got it right!" Harry replied.

"What are you talking about, you impertinent fool?" Charlie asked the man.

"Ron told you to say that didn't he?" Harry asked, swaying slightly.

"No, idiot," Charlie snapped. "You are being reckless; you are going to end up killing yourself, with nobody to blame but yourself."

It took a while before Harry seemed to hear what Charlie was saying finally. He knew this man used to love him. They talked for a while before Harry finally said something that gave Charlie hope.

"Okay, I think maybe I have a problem," he said, killing the smoke and dropping the bud on the grass.

Harry leaned back against the wall to keep him steady and met Charlie's eyes.

"You know your eyes have silver in them," Harry said.

Charlie knew this was still a long road ahead, but Harry had made a step in the right direction. He admitted to something he had been lying about for ages, not only to his friends but also to himself.

**6 Months Later: **

"Charlie, don't you think it's too soon to take him out to celebrate?" Hermione asked, Rose on her hip. Charlie shook his head.

"I believe in him, this next step is critical to his recovery, he needs our support," Charlie insisted.

"Fine, Ron can go with you," Hermione said with a slight smile. "I know he was heartbroken when he lost Harry as a friend."

The brothers went to Harry's place to pick him up. Harry opened the door with a smile, he was clean shaven for the first time in months, and his shaggy black hair had been given a trim, his faded scar just visible below his fringe.

"You clean up nice," Charlie said, leaning in to hug Harry.

"What is he doing here?" Harry said, expression curious.

"Ron wanted to show his support and help celebrate your 4-month sobriety," Charlie explained.

"Oh, cool, I actually thought this was a date," Harry said blushing.

"Don't worry, next time it will be just the two of us," Charlie said with a wink.

Harry smiled then, "Okay." he said. He couldn't deny that it would be nice to have his friend back. "Come on then, bright eyes," he said to Charlie, smiling at Ron as well.

At the bar, Harry offered to get the first round, and the brothers looked at each other in shock. Was he going to relapse? They followed him to the bar where Luna was pouring drinks.

Harry gave Luna a sweet smile before saying: "Three virgin mojitos please, Luna,"

"Coming right up, dear," she said.

"Cheers; mate," Ron said.


End file.
